Obvious and Oblivious
by Ivory Winter
Summary: The youthful and oblivious King Blaine has been on the throne for a year and decides it's time to marry. Unfortunately, the task is rather harder than he first imagined, and he enlists the help of his closest advisors to scourge the kingdom for that perfect someone. But has he failed to notice that what he needs is in front of him? (The answer, dear readers, is obvious.)
1. Of balls and beginnings

**A/N: Hi there! This is a story I found on my laptop last weekend and I decided to finally dust it off and post. It's not intended to be anything big or great - just a bit of cute old fashioned fun. I rather like fairytales, and this is how I interpreted Klaine into one. There will be three other chapters, so please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Summary: The youthful and oblivious King Blaine has been on the throne for a year and decides it's time to marry. Unfortunately, the task is rather harder than he first imagined, and he enlists the help of his closest advisors to scourge the kingdom for that perfect someone. But has he failed to notice that what he needs is in front of him? (The answer, dear readers, is obvious.)**

* * *

Bad news had the most unfortunate habit of traveling swiftly.

Prince Blaine's parents, the rulers of Dalton, had died shortly after their son's twentieth birthday. It only took a matter of days for the entire kingdom to know and mourn their loss. Their absence was keenly felt; their reign had brought peace, prosperity and above all, stability. The people had loved them well, and Blaine was likewise admired, at first for being their son, and later for showing himself to be worthy of it.

A young, single man of barely twenty on the throne however, was not what the subjects of Dalton were used to. They quietly feared that he would not live up to the formidable task that was left to him in the wake of his parents' death, and whispers encroached in every homestead about what the future would bring.

But they need not have feared. Although his reign began in sorrow, he proved to be a capable, fair and firm leader, one that his parents would have been proud of.

Good news fortuitously had the habit of traveling almost as fast as bad news. A year after Blaine ascended the throne he announced that he intended to wed any eligible woman or man in the kingdom. News of his impending nuptials spread to such an extent that all of Dalton knew by the end of the same day on which it was announced.

Unfortunately, the King had not given serious thought to how he would go about finding and meeting his future spouse. All he had determined was that no one in his current circle was suitable; how could they be when he was not in love with any of them? To marry for love was his professed aim, and he refused to settle for anything less. And if he were not pining for anyone in the castle, he decided that his destined spouse must lie outside his current acquaintances. But the kingdom was vast, and traveling around was too impracticable, not the least because it would distract from his daily royal duties that must continue regardless of ones' marriage status. Thus he was left with eager intentions for his nuptials, but no idea how to fulfill them.

A few days after the announcement had been made, Blaine awoke as the sun's rays began to illuminate the sky and he drowsily rose from his bed. He dressed and descended to the dining hall for his breakfast. Only one other was up at this early hour, his chief counselor and advisor Kurt.

"Good morrow, Lord Kurt," he greeted, voice still rough from the remnants of sleep.

Kurt beamed at him. 'Good morrow, Sire. I trust you slept well?'

Blaine found a smile tugging at his lips, amused by his counselor's ever-present cheerful morning temperament. Each day since Kurt's arrival in Dalton, he had been the first to rise in the morning and was always present when Blaine emerged from his bedchambers. It was a custom that Blaine now found himself growing used to.

They made pleasantries while they ate. The two men had become fast friends over the past months after Lord Kurt's initial introduction. He had traveled a long way from his own land outside of Dalton, stating that he wished to travel and experience life beyond his own land. Blaine had been wishing to appoint an advisor of his own age for some time, but with more wit and discretion than he himself possessed. On being introduced to the King, Kurt proved himself to be an ideal candidate; his extensive learning, knowledge and self-education endeared him even beyond the initial impression he made on the King. He was quickly instated in the castle.

Lord Kurt became more than just an advisor to the King, however. Their similar tastes and the Lord's sharp wit made for many stimulating conversations between the two, which could only end in friendship. Kurt was now his most trusted and indispensable advisor, and also one of his closest friends.

Their breakfasting together cemented this bond, as they shared many an interesting conversation while they alone at this time. On this particular morning, a thought struck Blaine about his current predicament half way through their meal. "Lord Kurt, I have had a moment of inspiration!" Blaine cried, setting down his cutlery in his most energetic manner.

"Prey tell me Sire, what would this inspiration be?" asked Kurt good-naturedly, eyebrow quirked.

"I will host a ball!"

"A ball? Will I be organizing Sire? You know that little else affords me such pleasure as planning these sorts of occasions," said Kurt with a gleam in his eye.

Blaine reached forward and squeezed his hand. "Most certainly, I know of no other who could do better."

Kurt's brow furrowed in thought. "While I am aware that your highness enjoys these events, might I ask why this has all of a sudden… piqued your interest?"

"After I announced my intention to find a spouse, a multitude of you in the castle saw fit to point out that I had no plan in place to fulfill my intentions. Then foreign affairs business distracted our attention from finding a solution. Well, I think I have now found a way. I feel that there must be someone out there in my kingdom who is what I seek. A ball would surely be a good way to find them, would it not?"

"Very good, Sire."

Blaine frowned as he saw Kurt rise from the table. "My dear Kurt, are you taken ill? You appear to be a lot paler than you were just a moment ago."

Kurt graced him with a tense flash of a smile. "Thank you Sire, but I assure you that I am fine. Perhaps this outfit merely does not suit my complexion so well as I thought."

"You always dress to perfection. But if you are truly well, are you leaving me so soon?" replied Blaine, face still showing concern.

"I, thank you, I am in perfect health. I merely wish to go and start on your preparations immediately. If you wish to invite every eligible subject in the entire kingdom, I had best start drawing up a guest list this instant."

"I must protest, I did not mean to imply that you had to begin planning immediately! I merely wished to share my idea with you; you know how I can hardly keep these things to myself for long. But if you must insist on working, could it not be done here?"

"Unfortunately no. My writing materials are all in the other room, and I recall that your presence can be severely distracting while trying to carry out such tasks," said Kurt with a wry smile.

He walked out of the room with a quick a bow before Blaine could reply.

* * *

Despite Kurt's protests that the castle could not support so many guests and that the cooks would be utterly furious for months, Blaine insisted that the ball would take place two weeks from the day of their conversation at the breakfast table. Kurt threw himself into organizing the whole occasion, with Blaine contributing as much as he could when he was not swamped with his other duties. Time escaped unseen and unnoticed while they were planning until there were only two days remaining before the ball. That day, Lord Sam, another of the King's close private councilors, arrived back in Dalton after a short diplomatic mission to a neighbouring kingdom. Once Sam had made a public report of his venture, the remainder of the court were dismissed and the King spoke to Sam about the ongoing preparations he had missed.

"I do hope that this ball will be a success, or rather, a success for me. I know that it will go splendidly with Kurt planning it, I merely do not know if my future spouse will be met with there. The guest list is already enormous however, and the palace will be full to the brim."

"I do not doubt that you will meet someone agreeable there," said Sam.

"Ah, but my friend, merely agreeable will not suffice. This person must be of such good personality and appearance that I will fall in love with him or her instantly. As soon as I see this person, I will be so impressed and won over that I will know that we are meant to be. Love at first sight, if you will."

"But perhaps it is not all about you, Sire?" replied Sam in a sharp, but not unkind, tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You say that this person will win you over, but perhaps you are not the person that needs to be won? Perhaps it is you who needs to do the wooing? And I have yet to hear of an occasion on which a man took a spouse after a first impression and found happiness. It is rare to look at someone and know that you are fated to be together. I say that a man should know the person he is interested in. What good is a spouse that you cannot also serve as a friend?"

Blaine frowned. "Naturally what you say of friendship is quite correct and proper. But as for the unhappy unions resulting from first impressions, there I must take challenge your opinion. I _will_ know straight away who I will marry the instant I see them, and you shall see that it will work out for the best."

"I am sure, Sire, that you are right. What would a bachelor like me know about affairs of the heart at any rate?" replied Sam good-humouredly.

Blaine was about to reply when Lord Kurt entered the room, bowing to Sam with a shy smile before he spoke. "My lord, I have organized musicians for the ball but I merely wish to seek your approval before I employ them. They are considered to be one of the finest ensembles in the Greater Dalton Area. I could ask them to do a preliminary performance for you if you wish?"

"There is no need; I have utmost faith in your judgment. Feel free to hire whoever you deem fit."

Kurt was about to turn and leave the room before the sound of Blaine's voice stopped him. "Spare a moment for a friend, dear Kurt. As I have often said, I place great value in your judgment. Lord Sam thinks that one cannot know if they are fated to someone by one glance alone, and that one must converse and be friends with a person before love can truly blossom. What is your opinion on the subject?"

Kurt blushed slightly as Sam laughed, "My dear fellow, I'm afraid you are asking a biased source. It is Kurt who won me over to this point of view in the first place. He converted me to believing that love at first sight is not desirable."

"How can this be?" cried Blaine, but with a teasing look in his eyes. "I would have thought that you had a romantic soul, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "I once did, but I awoke from such childish dreams long ago. Regardless, is there not something bewitching in the idea that one's love could be right in front of them without realizing?"

"Indeed, bewitching in its sadness! If you cannot recognize your love for someone, the love cannot be so great in the first place," argued Blaine.

Kurt shook his head. "Perhaps it is sad. But it may make the realization all the sweeter when it finally does come," Blaine saw Kurt look at Sam while he said this, and he frowned, wondering what he could have meant by it.

"Although, I have no experience on this front, it is better to trust your own judgment I'm sure." With that, he exited the room.

"Sire?" asked Sam cautiously. "Does something anger you?"

"No, not in the least. I am merely puzzled by something that I fear I should have seen long ago."

"Might I inquire as to what you refer to, sire?"

"I –" He looked Sam in the eye and found the resolution he sought to speak his words with conviction. "Have you and Kurt formed a relationship that I should know about?"

Sam flushed violently and spluttered most unbecomingly. "A relationship? Heavens, no! What would make you think so?"

"I thought I saw glances exchanged between you just now. Significant glances." The king stated this with an even more significant look, as if to provide an example for Lord Sam's benefit should he be at a loss to understand.

"No my lord, I earnestly tell you that there was not! There… There was a time not long ago when I would have desired such – glances as you say, between us. But that time has been and gone. We have since discussed the matter and we are both content to remain friends."

"I never knew of this," replied Blaine with a frown, wondering how he could have remained ignorant to this instance, despite often being in the company of the two men.

"I suspect that Lord Kurt was embarrassed to turn me down and wished to spare my feelings. He needn't have worried however; I admire him greatly, and I will forever be glad to have him in my life, even as a friend."

"Indeed."

An awkward pause followed in the proceeding moments. "I have been considering," said Lord Sam, as if he wished to say anything at all to alleviate the silence, "after my diplomatic visit that perhaps in the near future it would be in order to invite a delegation from McKinley on a return visit here? This ball is too soon, but perhaps the next occasion may be a good time to consider such an action?"

"I – yes, a well-judged move," said Blaine, coming back to the conversation. "Forgive me if I alter the course of the conversation for a moment – perhaps as you and Kurt seem to have a mutual understanding, you could persuade him to join the festivities? He always plans our lavish events but refuses to attend any of them. He does not tell me why and I have yet to successfully entice him to come to one of his evening splendors. Would you try in my stead?"

Sam chuckled. "I fear that if you cannot persuade him then I will most certainly fail miserably. There is no one else who he desires the good opinion of aside from you. You must ask him yourself, I fear."

Blaine did not notice how these words, the indication that he held some special place in Kurt's mind, sent a warmth through his chest and brought a smile to his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: ****As you can probably tell, I'm not really going into in depth world creation for this ficlet, but for anyone who's interested, I view this AU as a sort of Jane Austen inspired, early 19th century era/place, but in a fictional land where values and monarchy developed that bit differently.**


	2. Mysteries and Things Unknown

**A/N: My deep thanks to anyone who alerted and reviewed. You warm my heart during this irksome exam time. Everyone ready for some more oblivious Blaine? Because who doesn't love a bit of oblivious Blaine, right? (Aside from Kurt anyway...)**

**Onwards!**

* * *

"I wish you hadn't entreated me so earnestly, sire. You know that I do not like to attend these events," grumbled Kurt from his position beside Blaine, squirming in a manner closely resembling awkwardness, as only Kurt could.

"I merely wish for you to appreciate the splendor of your own efforts. I must say, you have really outdone yourself on this occasion," replied Blaine warmly, smiling at the blush caused by his praise.

The praise was not exaggerated; the ballroom was exquisitely decorated, with chandeliers glittering and a full orchestra playing for the elegantly dressed men and women. It truly was the event of the year thus far. From where Blaine and Kurt stood at one end of the room on a raised dais, the majestic room could be mistaken for a fairyland. The night of the ball had well and truly announced its arrival.

Kurt looked at Blaine earnestly while his blush subsided. "I knew this was important to you. I – wanted it to be perfect for you."

Blaine took hold of his hand briefly and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you Kurt. I truly appreciate it." The blush returned in full force.

The time for private conversation then ended as guests started coming up to introduce themselves to the king. They addressed themselves exclusively to Blaine, not wishing to waste time on conversing with the king's aide. Kurt would have no say in who became the king's spouse, or so most of the guests supposed, although anyone close to Blaine knew that Kurt's opinion would be tantamount to Blaine's decision. But for now as Blaine became more absorbed in conversation, Kurt sank further back into the shadows, hoping that his presence would remain unnoticed. After a few minutes he slipped away altogether, moving to a far, less well-lit corner of the room where he could observe the festivities without being a part of them.

After several introductions Blaine decided that it would be impolite to delay the dancing any longer, and he asked the next fine looking woman to be his first partner. He spent a happy hour exchanging partners, some agreeable, some not, but none sparking the feeling he had spoken to Sam about. But he did not despair. With so many people here, he doubted that he would get to see everyone over one evening, and he supposed that he could at least cross some people off of the list of possible spouses.

He gazed around the grand room searching for Kurt, realizing that he had failed to notice his absence in his distracted state. After several minutes of looking he soon saw him in a dark corner with another man, seemingly deep in conversation.

"Unsurprising, he finds the most secluded spot," he murmured with some gruff affection as he began to walk towards the two men. As he approached however, finer details began to greet his eyes. The other man, a tall and big built giant of a figure, seemed to be standing closer to Kurt than necessary, leering over him. As Blaine drew closer he began to see that Kurt's face was stricken. Blaine's heart began to beat uncomfortably fast. He quickened his pace.

Blaine drew level with them and drew his arm through Kurt's in a gesture of comfort and friendliness.

"Kurt, I feel like I have not seen you all evening, and I must congratulate you again on this magnificence. The sheer number of compliments I have to pass onto you from my dancing partners are insurmountable." Blaine turned to the other man, expression hardening somewhat although keeping his tone civil. "And who is your companion? I have yet to be introduced."

"This is Lord Karofsky, Sire. We grew up together in my home town."

Blaine shook the man's hand. "Pleasure, I'm sure."

"Likewise," sneered Karofsky. "I'm surprised that Kurt has never mentioned me before. We were tremendously close."

Blaine felt the same feeling stirring that he experienced when he was with Sam the other day; a discomfort at someone else taking interest in Kurt, _his_ Kurt. One glance at Kurt's face showed him however that his councilor was becoming more distressed with each passing second in this man's company.

"Indeed, most unusual, I shall have to chide him for it later. If you will excuse us Lord Karofsky, myself and Kurt have some business to discuss in private with relation to the rest of this evening's smooth running. I'm sure you understand."

Without waiting for a response he walked away, Kurt's arm still tucked securely into his own. They left the ballroom discretely through one of the large open doors that led out outside to the grounds. They progressed to the terrace overlooking the extensive gardens and lake, and Blaine brought them to a stop at the low marble railing, looking out over the water. The cool air was slowly restoring Kurt's cheeks to their normal colour. The moonlight shining down on them and reflecting off the black-looking water illuminated his face so that Kurt's face looked almost ethereal. Blaine had never seen such a sight.

"Has this man bothered you before?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I – We were never very friendly as children, Sire. It seems that no love has been lost since that time."

"Why does he bother you so much? And why does he continue to treat you in such fashion? Is this why you refuse to come to these events? For fear of meeting him?"

"So many questions, Sire," replied Kurt with a weak chuckle. "Surely you have more entertaining things to be doing on such a night."

"Do not attempt to divert me, my dear friend," replied Blaine sternly. "I will not be put off by your jokes. I saw how deeply that man's presence affected you."

"It is merely foolishness on my part sire, I assure you. I am easily intimidated, and I'm sure that Lord Karofsky meant no harm. As for these events, I merely do not like the crowds and the noise. They do not suit me."

"You are telling me falsehoods Kurt and you underestimate how well I know you. You are not easily intimidated in the slightest. I have never seen you scared before tonight. And you have a personality made for social occasions. With your wit and ease, you can converse with anyone. Tell me the truth!"

Kurt turned to fully face him with tears forming in his eyes. "I cannot. And I beg you not to ask it of me Sire, please."

Blaine merely closed his hand over the pale slender one resting on the cool marble in front of him. He relented on seeing Kurt's discomfort. "If you wish it Kurt, I cannot have the heart to command you to do something you are uncomfortable with. Only this incident has truly shown me how little I know about your life before you came into mine. Why have you not told me about it?"

"Because you never asked, Sire," replied Kurt sadly, looking away into the distance.

His somber reply cut Blaine deeply, especially as he knew that Kurt was right; he had never truly shown an interest in Kurt's life before tonight. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, hoping that light conversation would assuage the guilt beginning to form.

"I do not dance. You will find many a better partner inside."

"Will you at least accompany me in?"

Kurt nodded and they entered the hall again together. However, as soon as they entered Blaine was the centre of attention once more and began to dance eagerly and with many partners, immersing himself into the party. He did not notice when Kurt left the ballroom noiselessly an hour later. Lord Sam did, and noted it with a sad look as he turned back to watch the oblivious king dance and drink and be merry.

* * *

Blaine did not rise early the next morning and meet Kurt for breakfast as was his usual routine, instead only leaving his bed after midday. He had enjoyed himself thoroughly the night before and had almost forgotten the incident with Lord Karofsky. It did return to him that day however, and it made him uneasy. He was convinced that Kurt had not been wholly truthful and he greatly desired to be his confidante, though he suspected that Kurt would not open up to him readily.

After eating and anxiously thinking over this he decided to take a walk in the grounds, taking advantage of the bright clear day. He had been strolling in a leisurely manner for some twenty minutes when he heard a voice raised in song nearby. He was drawn to the sound by its melancholic beauty, desperately sad and mournful but resigned. He approached the source of the sound on tiptoe, unwilling to scare the owner of the unique voice away.

He found himself approaching the rose garden and made out a tall slim figure trimming some of the flowers there. As the figure turned, Blaine found himself exclaiming without thought, "Kurt!"

The voice stopped abruptly as Kurt realized that he was no longer alone. His cheeks flushed crimson, embarrassed at having been heard.

"Kurt, you are full of wonders and surprises. Not only have you excellent organization skills and quick wit, but also you have the voice to rival that of many in our kingdom. Why did you not tell me of your extraordinary talent?"

"I- I do not usual wish to sing for an audience. I prefer to sing alone and for myself. Some consider my voice to feminine for popular tastes."

"Disregard what they say my dear friend. You have a truly beautiful voice. I only wish that I could have known this sooner."

"I - thank you."

"What brings you out here to sing? I find personally that a stroll in the grounds helps me think."

"I come out here often to the gardens. The roses remind me of home."

Blaine was reminded sharply of Kurt's words last night and they cut him deeply the more he thought of them – "Because you never asked." Kurt had been here for several months and they had quickly grown fond of each other. And yet, Blaine had not thought to properly inquire into Kurt's life before coming here. He was saddened at his own thoughtlessness and determined to rectify it effective immediately.

He guided Kurt to a nearby bench. "Do you miss it? Home?"

"I thought I would. But I do not. I came here after my father died. I had nothing left there, no links to tie me to it. The memories were too painful, and searching for a reason to stay does not bode well. I miss my family and our happiness. But I have found a home and happiness here."

"Were you not singing about your family just a moment ago? What had you singing such a melancholic tune? I did not recognize the language."

"It is a language my mother taught me. The song is traditionally sung in English but I prefer to practice the foreign tongues, their elegance fits the song better I think. The song, it was merely for my father. Like I said, the roses remind me of home." Blaine knew that Kurt was not being truthful, but couldn't work out what he could possibly be deceiving him about.

"Did you find a suitable spouse yesterday evening? Anyone who you connected with at first sight?" teased Kurt, eagerly changing the subject. Blaine allowed the change, sensing that Kurt would not yet open to him readily. And while he waited for Kurt to be ready, he talked about the ball, smiling and discussing all the people he meet, and laughingly despairing of ever finding his true love.

As he spoke, the song that Kurt sang was mulling around in his mind. He tried to memorise the words so that he could discover their meaning when he had the time. He was sure that they would hold the secret to discovering more about the increasingly enigmatic figure of Lord Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE NOTICE: For anyone who wishes to know, there will be two more chapters. The next one will be in approximately one week with any luck. At which point you will find out which song I've alluded to in this section. In my head Kurt translated and sang it in French. However, it's an English song and my French is patchy at best (and I don't trust google translate) so I decided to just keep the big reveal until Blaine finds the English version. :) Please drop a review and tell me what you thought of the above if you have the time and inclination.**


	3. Realizations

**A/N: You guys and gals. The reviews and alerts are so sweet and welcomed, thank you! So, I'm nineteen today, wanna pass on a form of love and drop another review if you have time? They would be much appreciated. **

**Onwards!**

* * *

**3**

A week passed by and Blaine still had not chosen a spouse. No one had stood out for him at the ball, and he grew more desperate and agitated. Only around Kurt could retain some semblance of calm. After discussing the matter with Kurt, he came to the conclusion that he must host another event, but of lesser magnitude. He asked Kurt to change the guest list. Those who had failed to impress him were removed from the list, while he allowed others to remain in the vain hope that they would improve on him with a second meeting. He did not hold much hope for this however, which he told Sam, noting the pained look Sam made as he said so. He guessed that Sam must be very adamant in his belief of love being able to disguise itself, although he could not fathom this.

The event itself took longer to plan than the actual guest list. Kurt persuaded the prince that another ball so soon after the last one was not desirable. A banquet would also be most inconvenient considering the sheet number of guests. Instead, with the current wave of good weather, Kurt suggested that they make use of the extensive grounds and the long hours of sunlight. Blaine readily agreed, thrilled with the prospect. Less organization was required for this event and it was to be held within three days. Although Kurt once more tried to excuse himself from attending, Blaine adamantly insisted that he stayed. Kurt obeyed reluctantly.

The day arrived and luckily the weather was most accommodating – not so warm or cold as to be uncomfortable, and thankfully dry. The multitude of guests seemed to be well pleased by the well-executed event, and everyone was content and happy to be there as soon as they arrived. Blaine busied himself in meeting his new guests and spent several happy hours in pleasant conversation. Although once more he was not immediately struck with anyone, he nonetheless enjoyed meeting new people and encountered several that he suspected he could be good friends with in time. After several hours spent in this manner, it grew dark, lanterns were put up and the guests began to slowly depart.

After another hour the grounds were quiet again except for the sounds of makeshift tables and tents being cleared away. After breathing in the night air which contained the fragrances from nearby flowerbeds, Blaine found himself wandering alone through the grounds. He eventually came across the rose garden he had seen Kurt in the other day. He peeked into it and saw Kurt lying on the ground, eyes watching the darkening sky and brightening stars.

"I hope you haven't been here all day," he scolded jokingly.

Kurt sat up in alarm and was about to stand when Blaine waved at him to lie down again. "Please don't get up. I was hoping to join you in fact."

He lay next to the slender man and watched the night's beautiful sky reflect in Kurt's eyes.

"Is this not somewhat unbecoming behaviour for a king?" asked Kurt with a sly grin.

"I think not. Do you think it so?"

"Not at all. I'm just surprised that you are so amenable to it."

"I am not incapable of reveling in the simpler joys of life," Blaine returned with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Kurt asked softly after a pause.

"Yes. I have made some new friends, though I have yet to find the one I am looking for. But I think the highlight of these events is that I get to spend more time with you in organizing them."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"I came here after my father's death," Kurt said suddenly. "I told you that I was an orphan when I first arrived although I didn't tell you the exact circumstances."

Blaine gently put a hand over Kurt's. "I do not mean to pry, and it was wrong of me to do so on the evening of the ball. You don't have to tell me if you do not wish it."

"I – I want to tell you. I am ready now. My mother died when I was still a child. My father remarried and I then had a stepmother and a new older brother. We were a good family; we were very close. But my father became ill a year before I traveled to this land. I took care of father and my stepmother, who had also become ill. They both succumbed to the illness and died. Lord Finn was away in battle when this happened and he was not given leave to return, though I never came to understand why that was."

Kurt wiped away some of the streaks of tears, which had started to fall down his face and took some stuttering breaths. Blaine didn't know what to do.

"Lord Karofsky lived in my town while this happened. I was alone and he started to – pursue me quite violently, even after I repulsed him. He asked for my hand in marriage. I refused. He was enraged. He - he tried to attack me. I fled immediately, packing all of my belongings and taking the first road that I encountered. The road led me here. To you."

"So when you saw Lord Karofsky at the ball?"

"He reminded me of some things that he last said when we parted. That I could never do better and that I was pretentious to think that I was better than anyone else because… because no one would ever be capable of loving someone like me."

Blaine clutched at Kurt's hand and squeezed tightly. "Do not belief such falsehoods; you are worth far more than fools like him."

"He made me feel so worthless throughout my life. To see him again after all this time thinking I had escaped… It was a shock. But then you came over and rescued me from him as it were. I've rarely been so grateful to someone in my life. And yet, I owe you thanks for not just that, but for allowing me to live and work here, for letting me confide in you and be close to you. You are one of the best men I've ever known. And I – I love you."

Blaine smiled softly and held Kurt's hand tighter. "And I you, dear Kurt. You are truly the best friend I have ever had, I will never let that change."

The hand and body next to his stiffened and Kurt's face turned away from his. Kurt removed his hand from his and stood quickly. Blaine sat up, confused as to why their poignant moment had been tossed aside so abruptly. "Surely you're not going just yet? The stars are beginning to come out in earnest."

"I must assist with clearing up the party. The servants will wish to leave soon and I don't wish them to remain away from their families any longer than they have to."

"What a kind heart you have! You never cease to amaze me!" Blaine exclaimed warmly.

As Kurt began to walk away, a question struck Blaine. "Kurt, wait a moment if you will. He stood up and faced Kurt from a few feet away. "I have been unable to remove that song you were singing here the other day from my mind. What did the words mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing of consequence," replied Kurt. Blaine heard the bitterness that was intricately laced into each word that Kurt spoke.

* * *

The next day Kurt mentioned that he needed to leave the castle for several hours on business in the nearby town, so Blaine met with Lord Sam again, who had been absent the previous night. They talked amicably for some time until Blaine brought up Kurt.

"Kurt really has outdone himself the last two weeks. I can scarcely conceive how someone could be as talented as he."

Sam smiled softly. "Indeed, he really doesn't understand quite how wonderful he is."

"I feel like we are closer friends now that we ever have been. He told me that he loved me last night."

Sam went deathly pale. "W-what?"

"Kurt told me that he loved me, and I replied in similar fashion. Are you quite alright Sam?"

"I – why didn't you tell me before? I don't understand. You're saying that you told Kurt of your feelings but you are still searching for a spouse? I cannot comprehend this!"

"Of course I am still searching for a spouse! I love Kurt dearly as a friend, and he feels similarly. I hardly think that the two of us will be wed anytime soon."

Sam stood abruptly and his face was pure white with anger. "I may be reprimanded later for speaking thus, but I must speak my mind. You, Sire, are a damned heartless fool and Kurt deserves a better man. I have known you to be clueless but this really oversteps the line. I have never known you to be so unfeeling, so idiotically blind."

Blaine stood, similar anger rising. "How dare you! What gives you the right to utter such things?"

"Because they are true!" exclaimed Sam.

"Oh? And prove it to me, Lord Samuel!"

"Proof!" Sam exploded with a wave of emotion, and Blaine was quite taken aback to see so much rage spewing from his typically gentle friend. "Proof! I have loved Kurt ever since he arrived in this palace and I have told him so on many occasions."

A shocked silence followed Sam's confession. Blaine gaped at him, previously unaware of the extent of Sam's feelings.

Sam composed himself and continued. 'But he could not feel the same because he has loved _you_ ever since he arrived. I have spent months of torment knowing that I can't have him, but hearing his pain because you refuse to give him a second glance.'

Blaine was breathless and all anger drained out of him as he heard Sam continue.

"The day you said that you could only love someone at first sight near broke his heart, and I tried to persuade you otherwise, for his sake alone. And you had him organize all these events to find _your_ future spouse, all the while loving you and wishing you would see that the most perfect man in all creation was right under your nose. And when you comforted him after meeting Lord Karofsky, he began to hope and think you might feel the same.

"And now you've told me that he told you his feelings, and you refused to consider their true meaning? Kurt truly is the most unfortunate of creatures. He has told me on many occasions that he wishes that he could love me. It would be easier and I have never hurt him the way you have. I recognized that he was an angel as soon as I set eyes on him. And yet you could never do so. You have led him on and devastated him when he finally tried to speak his mind. He truly is to be pitied for loving such a fool."

"Sam – This cannot be true. It cannot!"

Sam gave him a contemptuous glance. "It can and it is. Had you eyes and a brain you would have known and spared his feelings long ago. As of this moment, I can hardly speak to you for all the hurt you have caused. How can you not love a creature so perfect? And how could you have failed to see that you had his love all along? That he would have been your partner had you only thought to ask? But you did not."

Sam swept out of the room, leaving Blaine to collapse in the chair beneath him. Sam's speech had shocked him greatly. Kurt loved him? In a… romantic sense? How could this be true? Surely he would have noticed? He was not so blind as Sam said.

But then Blaine began to recall little things that made him groan with despair. Aside from Sam, he was the only person that Kurt was close to and had confided in about his past. Kurt always seemed to have a radiant smile that he only showed to Blaine. And after Blaine told him that he loved him and they would always be friends, Kurt had left bitterly. And Kurt had left the palace as soon as he could that morning on an errand that Blaine did not really understand, almost as if he couldn't stand to be in Blaine's presence.

Struck with an idea, Blaine ran to the palace's library, searching for songbooks. He eventually found what he was looking for and looked up what he could remember of the song Kurt sang in the rose garden. He eventually found the song in question, and the translation took the breath from his lungs.

_'I've been watching your world from afar,_

_I've been trying to be where you are,_

_And I've been secretly falling apart,_

_I'll see._

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_

_You turn every head but you don't see me._

_I'll put a spell on you,_

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you._

_And when I wake you,_

_I'll be the first thing you see,_

_And you'll realise that you love me.'_

Blaine rested his head on the shelf in front of him with his eyes closed, the reality of how foolish he had been crashing upon him and threatening to take away his power to remain upright. Kurt had loved him all this time. While he had been off looking for a spouse Kurt had been here, watching and waiting for him. And he had forced him to come and watch him flirt with others! Blaine groaned. It was too late. Kurt probably never wished to speak to him again, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to run to him and tell him that he was a fool, a blind idiotic fool.

Because now Blaine knew that Kurt was right about loving being in plain sight. He had loved Kurt all this time; so much was obvious. And now he had lost the love he had been searching for all this time.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope this lived up to any expectations people might have had! I'm aware that I made Karofsky into the villain, and I do apologize for that because I actually love him as a character on the show. But taking him from a season one/early season two perspective, it's easy to make him the bad guy, and I didn't really want to insert my own character... And for anyone wondering, same sex marriage is fine in this kingdom, or at least, it's legally acceptable. Maybe I'll expand on this someday if I ever write another story in this AU...**

**As for the song, for those of you who don't know it's called 'Strange and Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on You)' by Aqualung. If you fancy a listen, follow this link (but remove the spaces!) :http:/ www. youtube . com / watch ?v=5MVS5njkx6U**

**It's a really interesting song, pleasant and unusual to listen to and rather sad lyrics. So apt enough for Kurt to sing it, no? **

**Next update might take a bit longer because I have to rewrite quite a bit of, but it still shouldn't take more than a week. See you guys then!**


	4. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Firstly for the _phenomenal_ response to the last chapter, I thank you with all the sincerity I possess. Your reviews and kind words honestly make me so happy and make my day and keep me motivated. And I'm glad that people enjoyed the song, I'm rather fond of it myself. It's amazing what you'll find if you type 'songs about unrequited love' into google. :P**

**Secondly, I apologise for the delay and for the shortness of this chapter. My explanation is twofold (although still rather flimsy). One reason is that I am currently editing and posting a rather long Sherlock fanfic which is eating up a lot of my time. The other reason is slightly better - I initially planned that this would be the last chapter. You read right, there was only supposed to be four chapters! But I found that I want to keep this story going for a bit longer given the great response, and the ending I wrote before I made this decision was also sort of awful. So I scrapped what I had and finally came up with this instead. This was inspired by BM22OwenstinaKB's**** suggestion, although I slightly modified it - I hope you aren't disappointed with it my dear! Consider it as a sort of belated birthday present. :)**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**4**

As soon as Blaine had come to his realization, he decided that he needed to speak with Kurt as soon as possible. However, after making certain inquiries he found that Kurt was still absent from the castle and was not to be expected back for several hours. To pass the time Blaine went to the rose garden and sat on the bench, wallowing in memories of Kurt, the things he loved about him and the wrongs Blaine had committed.

Blaine spent several hours in this manner, while absentmindedly plucking roses near him and removing the petals one by one and letting them drop onto the grass. He was not disturbed by anyone for the entire time. He was finally startled when he shivered and looked up at last to see that the sky had grown darker and evening was now upon him. He stood and walked back to the castle, and was informed on his way that dinner was about to be served. He inquired again about Kurt, only to be told that he had already returned but was indisposed and unable to see anyone. Blaine suspected that this was a lie, that Kurt had invented this excuse to avoid seeing him. And as much as Blaine wished to break down the walls separating him from Kurt and explain everything to him, he had to respect Kurt's wish.

He ate solemnly at dinner, barely touching his food and unable to join in the conversation with his usual cheer and good humour. He sank further into misery when he heard those around him talk excitedly about the plans to find Blaine's future spouse in the coming weeks. He was even more affected when those around him asked Blaine himself about his wedding arrangements and who the lucky man or woman might be. _He is right here in this castle_, thought Blaine ardently, _the one I truly love has been here all along; I have merely been too foolish to see it_.

It was not until the dining was drawing to a close that Blaine noticed that aside from Kurt, Lord Sam was also absent. He felt a stab of jealousy as he thought of the other man. Even though Sam had explained that Kurt had no feelings for him, Sam at least had a closeness to Kurt that Blaine could not and might never have. All of which was Blaine's fault, he reproached himself.

Blaine rose from his seat abruptly as he realized that Sam was most probably with Kurt at this moment. Where else could he be? He supposed that Sam told Kurt what he had let slip when Kurt returned to the castle, and Sam had remained with him in order to make amends for revealing the secret. Blaine became resolute and was determined to have his say, and to say it now. If Kurt was 'healthy' enough to see Sam, then he could not refuse to see the King after all.

He made his way quickly to Kurt's chambers from the dining hall and did not stop for breath until he reached his door. Upon arriving, he paused briefly to ready himself. He was about to knock when he saw that the door was slightly ajar and he could hear voices coming from inside. One was from Kurt, beautiful Kurt, and the other, as Blaine had correctly guessed, was Lord Sam's. Without thinking, he leaned closer to the gap in the door and listened to the conversation within.

"I do not know how I can make it up to you Kurt, my apologies are not sufficient."

Blaine heard Kurt sigh. "Sam, please desist from apologizing. You were angry and wished to defend me, it couldn't be helped. I suppose that the King would have found out eventually how I felt. And now at least he knows and it is before he has married. Imagine how dreadful it would have been had he already been engaged. No, this is a small blessing at least."

"I don't know what came over me."

"You are one of my closest friends, Sam. If you loved someone that was oblivious to your feelings, I would feel the same anger. And I do not know if I could have kept my silence for as long as you have, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that."

"I do love someone Kurt, although you already are aware of that. I asked you to marry me and you said no, and I respect your answer. But I have not stopped loving you since you gave your reply, even though several months have now passed. I still feel the same as I did when I first met you. I still love you."

"… I know, Sam. I know. Oh, everything is so disturbed and upset! If only I loved you, if I _could_ love you. I could get away from here, from my feelings, and most of all from him."

Blaine's heart hammered in his chest and he leaned closer to the door.

"If I –" Sam paused before resuming, "If I were to ask you to marry me again, right in this moment? If I told you that I could marry you and remove you from here. You wouldn't have to love me and I would never ask anything of you beyond the civil bond itself, and we could go anywhere and begin again. What would your answer be?"

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. His heart stopped beating altogether when he realized that Kurt had not replied, had not said no immediately like he should have, like Blaine needed him to. He peered closely through the gap of the door, and saw Kurt place a gentle kiss to Sam's lips. Suppressing a cry of dismay, Blaine fled down the corridor and to his chambers, crushed and confused and utterly alone. For the first time since his parents' death he felt the urge to sob because his heart had been cleft in two. It finally struck him that he must now be beginning to understand some of what Kurt endured these past few weeks.

In Kurt's room, the conversation between Sam and Kurt concluded with an important twist that Blaine was not to hear or understand just yet, with the two men unaware of what had been overheard.

Kurt gently removed his lips from Sam's and looked into the other man's face, a soft sad smile gracing his features.

"Was that a yes?" Sam asked tentatively.

Kurt sighed. "It was a thank you. Thank you for putting up with me and caring about me when I say no to you, and thank you for offering to help me and save me when all I can think about is another man. For all of that, thank you. But I cannot say yes."

Sam looked disappointed but resigned and unsurprised. "Why?"

"Because I cannot marry a man I do not love. There is no other man for me but the King. Even if he never feels the same way during my lifetime, I can only ever be his. So I will never marry. And as for leaving, I will leave on my own terms and by my own means. I let Lord Karofsky drive me away from my home before. This time I will leave when I am ready and prepared, whenever that may be, although the time will most certainly come. And I would rather leave alone than marry you and force you to leave the place you have lived your entire life. Nothing will persuade me otherwise. But I thank you for the offer; you are the truest friend I ever had. I felt the best way to repay was with one kiss given freely and without obligation."

"I shall cherish the memory forever," Sam replied softly before turning to leave. He paused at the slightly open door.

"Good night Lord Kurt. I wish you every happiness, and that Blaine may learn to love you as he should."

Kurt shook his head. "I fear that will never come to pass, but I thank you for the sentiment just the same. Good night Lord Sam."

* * *

**A/N: So, did I do okay? I'm a bit more worried about this chapter as I sort of lashed it out without planning it as meticulously as the other chapters. And please don't kill me for the plot twist! I promise it gets better! And the next chapter shall definitely be with you soon, as I actually know what's happening in the story again. Please review if you have the time, I would very much appreciate it and see you next time!**


	5. Miscommunication and Rumour

**A/N: Sweethearts, your response has once again been positively phenomenal! It really means a lot to me, and please keep it coming, I adore hearing your feedback. Sorry for the late post, I've tried to make it up for it with a longer more intense chapter!**

* * *

**5**

After that fateful night whispers descended and swept through the castle like wildfire.

"_I heard that Lord Kurt has insulted the King and refuses to leave."_

"_No, I don't believe that. I heard that the King suggested to Lord Kurt that he should leave as Kurt has taken a secret lover."_

"_Is it not the king who has a secret lover, but Lord Kurt discovered them together and now wishes to leave?"_

"_No, no, it is merely that the King disapproves of Lord Kurt's latest scheme in the search for his spouse."_

"_No you're utterly mistaken, Lord Kurt has merely become frustrated with the workload and refuses to speak to the King until he becomes more reasonable."_

In that vague and contradictory manner the rumours flowed, some more discreet than the above, and some more vulgar and ludicrous. Few contained any grains of truth. And although no one in the castle knew with certainty what exactly the truth was, they were all well aware of what had prompted the rumours.

The morning after Sam had talked to Kurt, the King and Lord Kurt did not breakfast together. That was not entirely unusual in itself – occasionally one of them missed breakfast for unobjectionable reasons. But when the King did not speak to Kurt for the remainder of the day, even while they were seated in the same room, and Kurt pointedly looked away from his King, it raised some questions. These questions grew in volume when they did not wish each other good night, or give any other salutation for that matter. The following day, both men repeated the new ritual.

Although no one suspected the depth of feeling and love between Kurt and Blaine, they did know that a great friendship was now in crisis. But none could think of a way to help or find out what was truly happening. The King was unapproachable on his own personal matters at the best of times, and he was far too angry looking now for anyone to dare try. And Lord Kurt looked – well, at times he looked mournful and sad when he thought no one was looking, but the rest of the time he assumed a bland disinterestedness that was impenetrable. This behaviour continued for a week, with neither Blaine nor Kurt speaking a word to each other except at council meetings, where they were surrounded by others in a professional setting. And so the rumours spread and continued.

Of course what was really taking place was another catastrophic misunderstanding, feeding in from the previous one. Kurt, who had yet to speak to Blaine about what Sam had revealed, had come down to breakfast as usual on the morning the estrangement began, only to find that the King was not there. When he finally saw him that day, Blaine barely spared him a glance. Kurt came to the conclusion that Blaine was angry and upset at what Sam had revealed; the King was disgusted by Kurt's feelings.

And Kurt felt betrayed. He had thought that the King would be willing, eager even, to talk things through. Surely he would not cut someone out of his life merely because they had stronger feelings than they let on? But with each passing morning that Blaine did not deign to join him for breakfast, Kurt realized that Blaine could no longer consider him a friend. Kurt became angry for allowing himself to fall for a King, and was utterly devastated when he reflected that his relationship with Blaine was probably over forever. He began to make preparations to leave the castle as soon as possible, planning to depart one evening when he would not be missed. He could not remain there any longer.

And Blaine? Blaine was angry too. He was angry with himself for not bothering to confront Kurt long before this, for being oblivious and missing his chance. But he was also angry with others. He was furious with Sam for planning to take Kurt away, and he was furious with both for not bothering to tell him their plan to leave the castle. It was this secrecy that he hated the most. And deep underneath his pain, confusion and hurt fueled his anger and prevented him from seeing his own misunderstanding.

* * *

Avoiding each other took effort and energy. They were so used to each other's company that it was unusual to be without it. They only spoke for the first time two days after the overheard conversation in a council meeting. Kurt frostily suggested hosting another ball to narrow down Blaine's list of potential spouses, and Blaine just as coolly gave the go ahead. For the remainder of the week Kurt busied himself in preparations, and he was too swamped with work to do anything but organize the ball and his own secret departure.

The ball was a much smaller affair this time. Almost everyone in the kingdom had been to at least one of the two previous events, and the guest list had been narrowed down substantially. Blaine was almost tempted to call the whole thing off but he eventually decided to go through with it. He _must_ marry for the sake of the kingdom, and if he couldn't have Kurt then he would have to try and find someone else to love, as impossible as that sounded. He wouldn't settle, but he wouldn't call of the search just yet, because then he would have to reveal his situation to his subjects. Needless to say Blaine wasn't holding out much hope by the time the day of the ball arrived.

Kurt did not attend, as was his usual custom. Blaine had not ordered him to go, which was the only reason he had attended the previous events. When Blaine entered the ballroom that evening, he told himself that he had decidedly _not_ noticed Kurt's absence; he hadn't even looked around the room for him once when he first arrived. Blaine then realized that he wasn't a very good liar.

He did not enjoy the evening. He couldn't concentrate on his partners, always comparing them to Kurt and then feeling bitter as he thought of the other man. Half way through the evening he encountered Lord Sam for the first time since the revelation. They met in a secluded part of the ballroom during a brief interlude where the King was taking a few moments to himself. At first Blaine forgot his anger in his surprise at seeing the other man, and then he remembered himself.

"Lord Sam," he acknowledged stiffly.

"Sire," Sam bowed, "I trust you are enjoying your evening?"

"Tolerably well, I thank you. Though perhaps I may end the evening soon before it begins to drag."

"Sire, you must not!" A panicked tone was evident in Sam's voice that Blaine had never heard before.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That is – I did not mean – I -"

"Lord Sam, it rather sounded like you were giving _me_ an order. Would you care to explain yourself?" Blaine's tone dripped ice.

"I merely meant that it would be a shame to end the evening so early," Sam replied lamely.

"I have a suspicion that you are not being entirely truthful with me, Lord Sam. Please join me outside for a moment."

Blaine led them out to the terrace overlooking the lake where he had spoken to Kurt about Karofsky at the previous ball. The memory made Blaine wince; another wasted chance. He turned to Sam, who looked rather pale, and spoke again with more anger now that they were alone. "Now, tell me the truth."

"I did not mean to order you Sire, it was not intended –"

"No," Blaine interrupted, "I do not mean about just now, although we will return to that. When were you going to tell me the truth about you and Kurt? I was in no humour to question you before this, but I will take the opportunity now it is presented to me."

Sam's face was the picture of confusion, and Blaine found himself even angrier with Sam's continued deception. "Sire, I do not understand, the truth about what?"

"Oh do not play dumb with me, I will not stand for it! Leave off the deception! Explain to me why the two of you think it acceptable to pretend to the whole castle that everything is well, but you intend to leave and refuse to inform anyone."

"Wh-"

"Perhaps if you had the courage to tell me I could be more lenient, but the two of you are in my employ and I will not stand for my own subjects to hide such plans and purposefully deceive me!"

"Sire, what plans? I am not leaving this castle."

"Do not lie to me!" Blaine shouted, anger bubbling over. "I am sick of it! First you and Kurt lie about his feelings, then you lie to me about the nature of your relationship! When will this end? I heard you," he continued, a bit more subdued and slowly descending in volume, "I heard you ask him to leave with you, so that he could escape. Do not deny it."

"My lord," Sam said cautiously, "You were listening to the conversation between myself and Kurt in his bedchamber? But if you think that we are leaving the castle together, might I suggest that you didn't hear the entire conversation?"

Blaine laughed, a cold one that was utterly devoid of humour. "I saw him kiss you. That was enough."

"No Sire!" Sam exclaimed, "you have it entirely wrong! Kurt kissed me as an expression of friendship, of forgiveness and thanks. Nothing more. Kurt turned down my offer."

Now it was Blaine's turn to feel confused. "What?"

"After he kissed me he told me that he could never be with another except you. He loves _you_. We are not leaving together."

"But then why has he not spoken to me?"

"Sire, he thinks that it is you who has not spoken to him. He thought that you were disgusted when you found out about his affection and now are trying to avoid him. He didn't feel like trying to force a conversation when he is rather afraid to address the issue himself."

Blaine sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Oh Sam. I have made another mess of things, haven't I?"

Sam did not reply.

"Let us – let us return to the ball. I cannot neglect my guests any longer, and I cannot reflect on Kurt at this moment without driving myself mad first because I am so surrounding by people."

"Perhaps we should go inside," replied Sam.

Blaine was about to go back inside when he was struck with another question. "Why was it that you were so anxious to not end the ball soon? It did not seem like you were entirely enjoying yourself either."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know Sire. It seemed like the right thing to say."

Blaine scrutinized Sam before saying, "Lord Sam, you are lying to me again."

"No Sire – I. Let us return inside."

Blaine's curiousity was now thoroughly aroused and he tried to think of an explanation for Sam's strange behaviour. He was struck with another wild though, one that he didn't really believe until he voiced it. "It isn't something to do with Kurt, is it?"

Sam's guilty countenance immediately told him all he needed to know.

"Sam, what is happening? Why is…" And then Blaine understood and said slowly, "You said that you and Kurt were not leaving together. But you never said if Kurt was going to leave alone."

Sam said nothing and looked away from Blaine, seemingly anxious.

"Is Kurt planning to leave tonight while we are all supposed to be dancing and being merry? I order you to answer me." Blaine's voice choked when he voiced the command.

Sam looked close to tears. "I – yes Sire. Kurt intends to leave tonight when no one will miss his absence. He planned it all this week."

"Has he already gone?" Blaine asked urgently.

"I do not know Sire."

"Sam!"

"I do not know, I swear! He did not tell me the whole plan in case you questioned me!"

Blaine looked at him desperately for another moment, before deciding to run to the front entrance of the castle and from there to Kurt's room. He had never moved so swiftly, urgency making his feet fly across the loose gravel. Twice he nearly lost his footing, only regaining his balance at the last moment. He quickly reached the main entrance.

He was about to go inside when something caught his eye. He turned and looked down the main path that extended down to the front gate. A figure had nearly reached the other end; the slim figure of a man.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Stop!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, almost a desperate scream wrenched out of his throat as he began to run. "Kurt, stop! Stop!"

* * *

**A/N: You guys, was this okay? I was a bit worried by this chapter to be honest, I hope no one is disappointed by it. New chapter should be up in one/two weeks. This story will be over shortly (so sad right?) so I want to say thank you again to everyone for reading/alerting/reviewing. If you have particular ideas that you'd like to see in the story, maybe let me know? I can't guarantee I'll be able to incorporate them but I can certainly try and see if it works out. I've been thinking about possibly doing a sort of sequel fic to this in the same universe, it could be like a prompt fic that deals with Kurt's backstory before meeting Blaine along with stuff that happens after this story ends? Would anyone be down with that?**

**In any case, see you next time!**


	6. Resolution at Last

**A/N: You guys, once again you have overwhelmed me with love and support, and I thank you. But enough suspense!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**6**

"Kurt, stop! Stop!"

The desperate plea lingered in the air, like a whiff of smoke waiting for the wind to disperse it.

Blaine then began to thunder so fast down the path that he could not even see if Kurt was complying, and his breath came to him in stuttering gasps. He could barely distinguish between the ferocious crunch of gravel underneath his feet and the pounding in his head and the horror filled thoughts of,_ please don't let me be too late_.

As he neared the figure, he could begin to make out Kurt's face and intricate clothes. With a joyful jolt in his chest, Blaine saw that Kurt had slowly turned and was obediently waiting for him by the front gate. A few seconds later Blaine skidded to a stop in front of him, gasping for oxygen.

"You – stopped," Blaine couldn't help but stutter with incredulity.

"You ordered me to," Kurt replied simply. His face and voice seemed devoid of emotion, but Blaine could make out faint tear tracks on his pale cheeks, and the purple skin beneath Kurt's eyes was thrown into ghastly relief underneath the night's grey moonlight. Kurt's knuckles clenched onto the handle of his bag until the skin turned white, and his traveling cloak was wrapped closely around him, as if to protect Kurt from anyone who tried to stop him.

"I – it wasn't – an order as such. More of a request," Blaine replied after his quick observations.

"Would you prefer me to leave?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, the very thought enough to shock him into action. "Why do you think I ran after you? You cannot leave! Why would you attempt to do so in the dead of night? What are you running away from?"

Kurt snorted. "Please do not insult my intelligence by pretending not to know. We both know why. I doubt that my absence will have much of an effect on you or the castle at large."

"I disagree, Kurt. I vehemently disagree."

There was fire in Kurt's eyes as he spoke. "Really? Then why is it that you only speak now when I finally intend to leave? I have been here for months, waiting! You did not need me in these past weeks while you looked for someone to spend the rest of your life with, and you certainly don't need me now. The previous few days have taught me that much."

"But I did, do, need you –"

"You need me to help you organize things. You need me to help find the love of your life. But your needs do not correspond with mine. Sam informed me of what passed between you and while he should not have said it, it was bound to become known at some point. You know now that I love you and have done so for some time. And after you have ignored me for this past week and now suddenly seem to have experienced a profound change of heart, as soon as I intend to leave no less, I do not wish to be here anymore. I will not be around as an object of your pity while you struggle to find a polite way of telling me that you cannot feel the same. So I say to you once and for all: Goodbye."

Kurt tightened the grip upon his bag and made to walk through the gate. Blaine swiftly moved in front of him. He took hold of Kurt's arms to stop him moving any further away from home, keeping their bodies close together so their faces were mere inches from one another.

"You do not need to leave Kurt, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well! My feelings disgusted you and you did not wish to see me. But now it guilts your conscience to see me leave because of my feelings for you. I hereby absolve you of all guilt. I wish you well and hope that you find your life partner in the near future. Now please unhand me, I must leave at once if I wish to catch the next coach back to my home town."

"I do not want you to leave," Blaine cried out in frustration.

"Why?" Kurt cried with vehemence and angry tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. "Haven't you caused me enough grief? I have given you chances time and time again, and not once have you bothered to put things right! I am sick of this, and I am sick of you telling me that you care when you clearly don't–"

The proximity was too irresistible and Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips with his own, effectively silencing him. The sensation of Kurt's warm lips pressed against his own dry ones thrilled him. Blaine's heart felt content to finally experience what he had desired for so long. It was bliss.

But conscious of how sudden it would appear to Kurt, he slowly pulled back, keeping his hands at Kurt's sides. "Now do you understand why I do not want you to leave?" Blaine murmured. However, he saw that Kurt was not responding and had a look of vulnerability and mortification on his face.

"Is this a form of joke, Sire?" Kurt whispered. "If it is, I did not know you to be so cruel."

"A joke? Why would this be a joke?" Blaine was perplexed by the accusation.

"You kissed me."

"Yes. Because I wanted to."

"I do not understand. Why would you want to?"

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own and pressed them to his heart. "I kissed you because you were right about everything, as always. I kissed you because love can be found in the most obvious places, but sometimes these places are the last places you look. And I owe you a thousand apologies for that. I kissed you because I love you. I have done so for a long time, but my head and mind forgot what the feeling was and what it meant. So I ask you again, please do not go. Stay with me."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. "This cannot be. You cannot have had such a change of heart overnight."

"Listen to what I am saying, dear Kurt. My heart has not changed; it has felt this way all along. I merely opened my eyes after I spoke with Sam and understood what my heart was telling me. I love you."

"I – I do not –"

"Kurt," Blaine said earnestly, "I am not asking you to change everything right in this moment. I understand this is sudden and a shock to you. I am not asking you to marry me instantly or demanding commitment; I just need you to know that I love you. I will wait for you, for as long as long as it takes to convince you of how I truly feel. I promise to wait as long as you need. Let me prove myself to you, as you have waited for me."

Kurt tentatively looked into Blaine's face and saw the truth written plainly there. He leaned in slowly and kissed Blaine, and then hugged him gently.

"I will stay."

Blaine looked at him with incredulity and happiness. "You will?"

Kurt nodded. "I don't know what I'm doing or how to convince myself this is real. But I will stay and try."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine breathed out, allowing a smile to take over his features. He noticed that Kurt was staring at him with a thoughtful expression. "What is it?" he asked.

"I have spent so long loving you alone that I hardly know how to progress from it, especially considering that I thought you despised me this past week. It is like my heart understands by my head does not. Why did you not speak to me before now?"

Blaine burned red with shame and embarrassment. "After Sam spoke to me, I realized that I love you. It crashed upon me and I went to speak to you that evening. Then I – I heard a conversation that I should not have listened to. Or at least, I should have listened to the entirety of it. I thought you and Sam were planning to run away together. I was so angry and jealous that I could not think straight."

Kurt laughed, surprising Blaine, who realized that he had greatly missed the sound. "Sire, you are truly one to confuse matters," Kurt said with a grin.

"Yes," Blaine replied, "when I spoke just now with Sam he clarified the matter. I have acted very badly, to both of you."

"All is forgiven and forgotten."

Blaine smiled his thanks. "Let us go back to the castle and sleep. You look exhausted. We can discuss more in the morning once we are well rested."

"You will met me for breakfast tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Blaine kissed him again and replied, "Always."

They accompanied each other back up the gravel drive and into the castle. Blaine accompanied Kurt to his room and said good night before retiring to his own. As he lay in bed, he felt much more at peace and happy than he had in some time. For once, he realized that he may have gotten things exactly right.

* * *

The next morning Blaine awoke feeling contented and refreshed. It was the least troubling morning he had woken up to in some time. The previous night had been a success; he had won Kurt back and the ball had… Blaine frowned. What had happened at the end of the ball?

He bolted upright in bed, realizing that he had not said goodnight to his guests, leaving midway through without notice or explanation. He dressed himself and was about to hurry down to the dining hall to call a meeting with his aides when he noticed a handwritten note that had been slipped underneath his door. He snatched up the paper and instantly recognized Lord Sam's handwriting.

_Sire,_

_I hope you will forgive me for this impertinent mode of communication, but I did not wish for you to be distressed in the morning. Last night I grew worried when you did not return, and I went to the front of the castle just in time to see you enter it with Kurt. Realizing that you intended to rest, I returned to the ball and informed the guests that you had been taken ill and were now indisposed, and I along with the other aides saw off the guests. I hope you do not think my actions presumptuous, I merely wished to make matters easier on you in the morning by giving a plausible explanation of your absence._

_Yours &c,_

_Lord Samuel Evans_

Blaine smiled at the note, reminding himself that he would have to thank Sam for his kindness and foresightedness in saving him from a great burden this morning. With a much lighter heart, Blaine dropped the note onto his bed and proceeded to skip down the staircase to the dining hall. He observed Kurt, graceful and beautiful as ever, sitting at the table. From his position at the door he called out a salutation, causing Kurt to look up with surprise and happiness.

"Did you sleep well, Kurt?" he asked once he had seated himself and filled his plate with food.

"Better than I have in some time," Kurt admitted. His clearer, pink coloured cheeks confirmed the truth of his answer. "And you, Sire?"

"Kurt, you know that you may call me Blaine now?"

Kurt blushed. "I – it seems like an impertinent form of address. I confess, I am half afraid to say it."

"You need not fear me in any case," Blaine reassured him warmly.

"B-Blaine."

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes. You do not realize – Blaine," Kurt said, emphasizing his name, "all your life you have had the freedom to address people as you choose. I have only had that luxury among my close acquaintances, none of whom I can speak with any more except Lord Sam. Being so intimate with someone is – it is novel. And a luxury."

Blaine squeezed his hand and said, "I am honoured to be that luxury."

They then turned the conversation to lighter matters for some time. Kurt's ever sharp mind however soon presented him with a problem, which he voiced in a hushed tone. "Sire – I mean, Blaine. What of your nuptials? You have told the kingdom of your plans, how will you call them off?"

Blaine smiled. "I shall inform the council today that the search is over, although I will not give them all the relevant information just yet. I would prefer us to have some more undisturbed adjustment time together."

"But how can you do this?" insisted Kurt.

Blaine raised a teasing eyebrow. "I have an advantage none other has."

"And what is that?"

"I am the king!"

Blaine did indeed inform the council that afternoon, with Kurt sitting silently at the back, that the search for his spouse was to be called off. There was an initial outburst, a clamour for explanations that were not given. But true to his word, once the king put his foot down (in as amiable a tone as possible) all complaints died away. His aides all suspected him of concealing something, but they resolved to trust Blaine's judgment and say nothing for now.

When Blaine was spotted strolling through the grounds with Kurt later that evening after their daily duties were complete however, the rumour mill produced hints as to what this concealed something might be. And surprisingly enough, the gossipers were extremely content with this resoltion.

* * *

It was not until Blaine walked Kurt back to his chambers that night that they spoke again of serious matters.

"If I hadn't been there to stop you, you really would have left, wouldn't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I would have returned to my former home town."

"But why? You said you no longer liked the place."

"In my home village I still know some people who could have helped me reestablish myself. It was the most practical option."

"And what of Lord Karofsky?"

"I – I suppose I would have dealt with him when I had to."

Blaine paused before saying, "Another thing has been on my mind. You were in charge of the guest list for the ball where Karofsky cornered you. How did he get in?"

"I put him on the guest list," Kurt admitted. "I thought it would be suspicious of me to purposefully barr an eligible young man from the ball without an explanation. I never truly thought that he would attend."

"I suppose maybe he knew that he would find you there."

"Perhaps he did."

They reached the door to Kurt's chambers and Kurt leaned against it, looking at Blaine with big bright eyes.

"What do we do now, Blaine? Now that you have spoken to the council."

"I will discretely speak to the council again at the end of the week and inform them of my intention to court you. And then that will be announced to the kingdom. Once it is out in the open, we can take all the time we need. If that is agreeable to you, of course?"

Kurt smiled. "I think you have thought of everything."

"I need to. I have spent so much time thinking of nothing that I need to make up for lost time."

Kurt slowly put his hand over Blaine's and ran his fingers soothingly over the back of Blaine's palm. "We have both made mistakes Blaine. Let us forget them and attempt to move on."

He leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly, before pulling away and bidding him good night. For the second consecutive night, Blaine walked back to his chambers feeling light as air and happier than he had ever been.

Things were beginning to fall into place.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Phew, monster of a chapter, longest one so far I think! I didn't want to put this at the start to annoy people when they were anticipating the intense reconciliation scene. So a few things:**1/ **Thank you again to everyone who alerted and reviewed. I cannot emphasize enough how wonderful all this support is and how much I appreciate it. I thank you, especially the anons who I can't PM personally with my thanks.**

**2/ This is the penultimate chapter. Sad right? I'm still undecided yet about a sequel/spin off from this, but I should be able to let you know in the next chapter.**

**3/ As for the finale, I'm sure you all have a pretty good idea of where I'm going. But I have a quick question to ask of you readers - does anyone particularly want a love scene/smut/m-rated scene/Klaine lovin' (or whatever term you prefer)? I haven't properly written one before and I'm conscious of ruining the story with a bad one - but I'll give it a go if the vast majority want it. So let me know - to M rate or not!**

**(4/ Random note: I finally started watching The Legend of Korra. What is that I see approaching nearby? Why I do believe it is a Bolin obsession... Be warned.)**

**Next (and final) update in about another two weeks I think. See you then, and let me know what you thought!**


	7. Weddings and Conclusions

**A/N: Readers, thank you once again for your absolutely PHENOMENAL support and responses. I have to deeply apologize for this delay - I basically encountered the worst writer's block I've ever experienced in my life. I had an idea of what I wanted from this chapter, but I couldn't get it out. The amount of times I started only to delete I everything I wrote is simply obscene. So I apologize again, and hopefully this final chapter will make up for it. (*author's sobbing that this story is over*)**

**Also an important note here - I have kept it T rated for now. There is a scene at the end of this chapter that I consider a _hard T rating_, but if anyone thinks that I have misjudged and it needs to be boosted to a M rating, please let me know via PM (or review) and I'll rectify it. I have left the rating as is for now because I genuinely don't think it's explicit or that mature, but I don't want anyone to accidentally read something they don't want to see. So if I've got it wrong, please let me know!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**7**

Blissful weeks passed by rapidly as they have a tendency to do. Kurt and Blaine's courtship was filled with laughter and happiness, especially after the anxiety of announcing it had passed. Kurt had felt particularly nervous about the council's reaction to the news, afraid that some would accuse him of taking advantage of the King, of trying to manipulate his way to a higher position. But when Blaine informed the council that the search for his spouse was over a week after he and Kurt had made up, they were taken aback by the lack of surprise. Instead, they were met with knowing smiles and immediate congratulations.

"How could you think that we didn't know after the way you two have carried on for the past week?" the councilors playfully chided.

After the shock of this realization wore off, the council went on to strategize about how the courtship was to be announced to the subjects publicly. Confidence boosted by the good wishes thus far, Blaine felt more at ease about the public announcement. What could possibly go wrong? He was a popular monarch, and Kurt a popular aide. In fact, Blaine was certain that many would deem it to be a perfect match. A few days later, his feelings were vindicated as positive letters and words of congratulations reached the castle.

With the last of the hurdles and burdens removed, Blaine and Kurt resumed their courtship, dedicating each moment to being together. They met at the breakfast table each morning, spent the afternoons in conversation around the castle or grounds, and, weather permitting, spent the evenings under the stars in the rose garden. Neither had ever felt such blissful happiness. But there was security that made it all the sweeter; while they lived each day like their first and last, they could still part at night with the knowledge that they would meet again at the breakfast table in the morning, as they always did.

The two men grew even closer, if that were possible. Blaine had assumed that he already knew everything about Kurt, but under the stars he heard stories about Kurt's parents, his childhood memories, his loves and annoyances. He found himself falling a little bit more in love with each passing day. Kurt experienced something similar, and some of his happiest moments were of Blaine talking into the night about life and his hopes. It was intimate and exquisite. Neither of them ever wanted it to end.

But of course, it would have to end in certain respects, but in the best manner possible. They couldn't court forever, and the day would come when they committed and promised something more binding. It was not a difficult decision; two months after beginning their courtship, Blaine knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. And there was no question in his mind about Kurt's commitment, because he only had to look at Kurt's happy expression every day to know that the other man felt the same. So the King, after two months of waiting, finally took the next step.

It was another humid evening beneath the stars, and Kurt had come to rest his head on Blaine's chest, savouring the feeling of warmth seeping into his body. Being able to touch Blaine, the closeness to him had not lost its novelty. The King had been uncharacteristically quiet that evening, although Kurt didn't mind and he followed suit, happy in the knowledge that the two men could be together without having to verbally communicate at every moment.

Kurt nearly drifted off to sleep because of the sultry night and Blaine beside him. It was only Blaine's soft voice, the first time he had spoken in an hour, that roused him.

"Kurt? You are not asleep yet, are you?"

Kurt blinked blearily, regaining coherency. "No, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled. "I suspect that you were on the verge of it. You know, I still love the sound of my name coming from your lips. I like that only you are permitted to use it."

"And I like saying it," Kurt returned with a smile.

"Are you happy?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Happy?"

"Yes, happy. I – I know how you feel for me, but with our courtship drawing more pressure and attention to you, has it made you unhappy in any manner?"

"No," Kurt said softly. "Nothing about our courtship has given me any pain. And even if it did, it would be worth it because I am with you." Kurt felt a little fluttering in his stomach, intuition telling him that Blaine may be asking him _the_ question.

"Good. I would never intentionally cause you pain, Kurt."

"I know. I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise."

Blaine sat up slowly, crossed his legs, and raised Kurt up with him. He linked their fingers together, and looked down at their clasped hands for a moment, seemingly reflective, like he was attempting to recollect a speech.

"I - I love you."

"I know," Kurt replied, feeling almost bemused.

"But I, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone," Blaine continued anxiously. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?"

There was a beat of silence before Blaine started to look abashed. "That – I had planned to put it more eloquently than that. I excited myself excessively."

Kurt laughed, a melodic pleasant sound, and he squeezed Blaine's fingers compassionately. "I would prefer that the idea excited you, than for you to sound too collected. Otherwise, I would think that you weren't passionate about it," Kurt teased. "And you already know my answer. You've known it for a long time."

Blaine moved his hands to cup Kurt's face, lips inches away from meeting. "All the same," he whispered, "I'd still like to hear it."

Kurt closed the distance and sweetly pressed their lips together for a few seconds. "Yes," he murmured, "yes, I will marry you."

The lips against his quirked up into a smile, and suddenly both men were laughing with happiness, too wrapped up in their own joy to think that the proposal had not been the typical, seamless, romantic one they had both envisaged. And it suited them perfectly.

* * *

The next day Blaine gave a ring to Kurt to seal the engagement, and there was no need for an announcement to be made around the castle; the news had already gotten around. Everyone beamed at them and that evening a surprise banquet was held in their honour. They celebrated the King finally finding someone worthy of marrying, and being worthy himself.

The planning of the wedding began. Kurt insisted that he be in charge of the preparations, along with the help of his typical staff and the council. Blaine pleaded that the wedding be as soon as possible, and Kurt set the date for the following month. They could barely contain their excitement.

Each day was progressively busier. They began to be tangled up in their duties. Blaine had regional matters to attend to as, as he had neglected them during the start of his courtship. Kurt in turn had his position as aide to fulfill (which he would not occupy for much longer) and their nuptials to organize. They were not easy tasks, but their relationship did not suffer as a result. They set aside time for each other, where they could relax and lose their tension together. Their happiness grew as the wedding day grew closer.

* * *

Blaine was astonishingly calm when the day arrived. He had expected to feel nervous, agonized, plagued with inconsequential and foolish worries. And yet when he woke up that morning, he had never felt more at ease. He was sure that the preparations had paid off, and he knew instinctively that everything would go perfectly.

Two wedding ceremonies had been decided on. The first was a private morning affair, with the latter intended as an official, grand event. Kurt had known that when he said his vows, he wanted it to truly mean something and not just be a show for the entertainment of unknown subjects. After discussing it with Blaine, the decision to have two ceremonies seemed to be the perfect solution.

For the first time, Blaine did not see Kurt for breakfast, breaking their tradition in favour of another, older one. Blaine did not set eyes on Kurt until he entered the rose garden, where the ceremony was to take place, at eleven o'clock sharp. He let out an involuntary gasp on seeing Kurt's radiance, before proceeding to walk down the aisle arm in arm with his soon-to-be husband.

The service was short and simple, acting purely as a celebration of their love around friends and family in the morning light. After exchanging vows, they put on the rings and kissed to much applause.

"Ready to do this again in front of the entire kingdom?" Kurt murmured wryly at the end of the ceremony, his sparkling eyes giving away his genuine elation.

"Absolutely, me dear husband," Blaine replied, "it will be the most illustrious event of the year. Maybe even the century!"

And it was. Several hours later the castle was filled with guests from all around the kingdom, waiting for the royal wedding to take place. It was considerably grander than the morning service, and Blaine was inclined to sigh over the pomposity of it all. However, when he faced Kurt at the top of the room and said his vows for the second time, all else faded away and he realized that he didn't care about his surroundings once he could openly declare his love for the most perfect man he knew.

Shortly afterwards Kurt was crowned co-ruler in coronation ceremony, something Blaine had insisted on, and they both felt almost giddy from the monumental changes the day had brought.

And then the celebrations started.

It was declared a national holiday, glorious mounds of food and barrels of wine kept everyone sated, and the happy couple could not bear to be parted for even a minute of it. The festivities carried on well into the night, no one willing to leave while they had energy left to expend.

But eventually the time came for the happy couple to be alone, and as tradition dictated in Dalton, the evening's festivities would come to a close with their first dance together.

When the time came, Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist and they walked together to the middle of the dance floor in the ballroom. A hush fell upon the onlookers, and then the orchestra began to play, quiet strings plucking out a waltz.

At first they moved slowly, hardly aware of the music and too lost in each other to think of their surroundings. But once the tempo picked up, they began to spin around the room, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh, feeling like a carefree child. They danced elegantly and smoothly, both having learned to dance proficiently in their youth, and they took turns to lead. They spun round and round until the song wound down to a close. It morphed into a slow dance as they stopped spinning, each man with their arms wrapped around the other.

The music ended and applause filled the room. It took a few seconds for Kurt and Blaine to break apart and bow, blinking almost dazedly. It was so easy to forget that anyone else existed when the two were so absorbed by each other.

The guests dispersed home, and Blaine took Kurt by the hand and dragged him out to the lake and the marble terrace for private time. Blaine looked out at the surface of the water, and Kurt wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and toying with the ring on Blaine's finger.

"It was here that I think part of me began to realize that I loved you," Blaine said.

"Took you long enough," Kurt teased, before adding, "but I know that I fell a little bit more in love with you when you handled Karofsky so well."

Blaine sighed. "If I ever see him again, it will still be too soon."

"There is little danger of that. But let's not talk of him. Not when I have you in my arms, knowing that no day will ever be as good as this one."

"On the contrary, everyday will be equally as good as this one, I will take pains to ensure it. So I take it you are happy, dear husband?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "Yes. I can't stop smiling, and I find that I don't want to, even though it almost hurts to feel so happy."

Blaine turned to face Kurt and smiled softly. "I understand. As always, you organized this to perfection. You outdid yourself once again."

"It feels like it's the beginning of something," Kurt confessed, "although I don't know what that might be. All I know is that I've never been happier. I couldn't tear myself away from you today."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply for a few minutes in reply. "You looked so beautiful this whole day," he said at length when he had pulled away for air. "I wanted, _want_ you all to myself."

They kissed again and pressed closer together, reveling in the complete intimacy that their bond gave them. There was nothing between them now, no sense of obligation, restraint, or social codes to conform to.

It was Blaine who pulled away again, flushed and gasping and looking hungrily at Kurt's mussed hair and blushing face, and whispering, "Let us retire. We've been waiting for a long time."

Kurt led the way back into the castle immediately, without a second thought.

It wasn't long before they were back in Blaine's chambers, pressed against each other again and assured of their privacy. Kurt found that his hands were trembling a little and his heart racing. He felt momentarily embarrassed, but was reassured by Blaine's warm smile.

Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and placed it over his heart, which was similarly beating out a frantic rhythm. "I feel the same," Blaine whispered, "I'm nervous too. We're learning, _feeling_, together."

Blaine tenderly began to unbutton Kurt's shirt, savouring every inch of pale flesh that came into view with each movement. Eventually his torso was released from the confines of the material and Blaine threw the shirt behind them. He almost expected Kurt to cry out a reproach, to tell him to have more respect for such precious clothing, but Blaine pressed their lips together to prevent any such reprimand.

He heard Kurt hum his approval and similarly dispose of Blaine's shirt, although his nimble fingers, now devoid of shaking, moved much faster. Blaine allowed his body to become pliant as Kurt manoevred him out of his clothes. They fell back onto the bed behind them, and soon were lying together, skin on skin in a delicious entanglement that made them both let out sighs of pleasure. Blaine took the time to admire Kurt's lithe body, Kurt doing the same.

Blaine moved slowly and constantly looked to Kurt while he prepared him to ensure that he felt safe and comfortable. At first they were tentative, and cautious, and Blaine was scared that he might unwittingly hurt his husband. But once Blaine stilled himself momentarily, there was a feeling of 'at last' and intense pleasure that was shared by both. Finally they were equal and one. It was like the ultimate seal of equilibrium, that both men felt the same bond, love and respect for each other as they were no longer ruler and subject, but simply two men in love.

Their passion exceeded their stamina on this first occasion, but neither man cared. The art of making love was new to them, and it had been a beautiful experience. And they had the rest of their lives to practice more. (They began said practice the next morning and for the rest of the following week.)

But on their wedding night when both had regained their awareness and cleaned themselves off, Kurt mumbled, "I love you," into Blaine's neck before he drifted off to sleep. They had said the phrase so many times, particularly in the last hour, but it was the fact that it was the last thing Kurt wanted to say before sleeping at night that struck Blaine hard. He truly realized that every morning Kurt would wake up by his side, and every night they would go to bed together. They would never part again until death, and the profundity of that thought was not lost on Blaine. He pressed Kurt closer to him and absently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, hearing Kurt repeat, "I love you," in soft, dream filled tones.

Blaine's heart had never felt so full before that moment. He was not sure if his heart would hold up under the strain of such happiness. But his heart bore it somehow, and he continued to live in such felicitous fear for the rest of his days with Kurt, his true, and utterly obvious, love.

* * *

**A/N: So a few things to close this up:**

**1/ This is actually the final chapter. I had considering doing an epilogue, but I actually like how and where I ended this, I think it wraps it up neatly.**

**2/I haven't ruled out future oneshots, though I deem them unlikely for now. I had also considered a sequel, a more dramatic and less fluffy one that explored the problems faced by two monarchs who can't produce offspring to inherit the throne, but honestly I just don't see myself writing it, I don't think I'll have the time.**

**3/ THANK YOU. To anyone who read, reviewed, alerted this. It means the world to me, it really does. Because otherwise this would all be stuck in the dark confines of my laptop and I'd never really practice and work properly. So thank you, and I owe you dearly. I hope you enjoyed and stuck this through to the end. I would like to also invite you to leave a review now that the story is finally over, because I really would love to hear thoughts about the good, bad and ugly in this story so I can improve. And plus, wouldn't it be super wonderful to get over 100 reviews? It would make me unspeakably happy! :)**

**4/ I fear I have done the whole 'compromise that pleases no one' RE the love scene. But the fact was that I didn't want to write outright smut, but given the whole wedding night situation, I did want to show the two men taking their relationship to the next level. The above is the medium I found between them, and I hope it didn't disappoint too much. God knows I felt weird writing it, it's a bit of a first for me. :P**

**5/ Thank you again. Seriously. Thank you.**

**Much love,**

**Ivory.**


End file.
